The invention starts from a connecting device for the articulate connection of a wiper arm to a wiper blade according to a side-lock principle.
DE 102 30 457 A1 has disclosed a connecting device for a wiper arm and a wiper blade, said device having a connection element on the wiper blade and a connecting element on the wiper arm, which are arranged adjacent to one another in the operational position of the wiper blade. The connecting element has a bearing element that interacts with a bearing element of the connection element, connecting the wiper blade to the wiper arm in such a way that it can pivot about an articulation axis transversely to its longitudinal extent. The bearing element on the connecting element is formed by a bearing pin, which engages in a hub of the connection element. The position of the hub relative to the bearing pin in the operational position of the wiper blade is secured by a locking device in the form of a bridge that extends parallel to the bearing pin and fits around the connection element laterally by means of an angled end. At the other end, the bridge is formed integrally on the connecting element.
A similar connecting device is disclosed by DE 10 2005 050 569 A1. Here, the bridge fits over the connection element only partially, with the angled end of the bridge entering a pocket in the connection element, with the result that the angled end is covered from the outside by a side wall of the connection element.
DE 10 2004 016 017 A1 has furthermore disclosed a wiper blade, the connection element of which has, on the front side thereof, a bridge-shaped retention strap, the angled end of which fits partially around a connecting element of the wiper arm and thus secures the position of the bearing pin relative to the hub.